Crimson Chemistry
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Neptune has a visitor one day who turns her and her world into something...No-one ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

Story: Crimson Chemistry

* * *

There goes another day... My god. I feel so tired...Mmmm...Sleep...

"Neptune! You haven't cleaned up the mess from earlier, have you?"

And there goes my nep-nap.

[Third Person]

"I'll do it tomorrow Histy...!" Neptune whined as she looked to a nearby sofa that she wanted to sit down on. She eyed it with such a loving look that Histoire was a little bit concerned. She almost looked like she had seen someone she loved but something was going wrong with her eyes, it was like something was hacking into her...Which was odd, a goddess being hacked into? The only ones who could do that were other goddess' surely!? But none would be like that towards Neptune would they?

"Neptune? Are you feeling...Okay?"

Neptune felt her body tremble as her stomach began to growl, causing pain to erupt from within her, was she hungry or just tired?. "That hurts. Stop it please!" She begged her own body but the growling continued. Right up, until Neptune passed out.

"NEPTUNE!" Histoire shouted and went to rescue her but, thankfully, her head did NOT come into contact with the floor. Instead, someone was already there...But not who you would expect.

Histoire looked at the new person and blinked a few times. "Wait a second...Aren't you...?"

"Hmmm?"

Histoire blinked as the lilac looking girl smiled at her. "Hello Histoire~" Came the yawn filled reply. "Nep isn't feeling well...Is she?"

Histoire tried to think but even her thoughts were being juddered around. "I ugh...My head..." She rose her hands to her head. "It feels like it's splitting in two!"

After a few more minutes, the vibrating sensation calmed down just long enough for Histoire to send out a message to the other CPU's oracles to inform them of what was going on. And to prepare themselves...

Because if they really were being hacked.

Someone, somewhere, regardless of what or why they wanted them...

Was declaring war.

[A few hours later]

Neptune had been taken to her room by the lilac coloured girl with Histoire floating by the door. Nepgear had told Histoire via the N-Gear that she was coming back from Uni's earlier then expected so that she could help look after Neptune...Whether Neptune actually needed more looking after - Remained to be seen.

"Neptune...Can you...Hear me? Or, are you still tired~?"

Neptune winced as her head was feeling so light headed, she might have flown away on a cloud of mushroom rainbow raindeers...Well...That's according to Neptune anyway.

"Ugh..." She opened her eyes slightly but then closed them when sunlight hit her in the eye. "Owwww...My head..."

Plutia looked over to Histoire after realising what was going on with Neptune's pain levels. "Histoire, can you shut the door~?" She asked in the sing-song voice that she knew Histoire understood was her, Don't ignore me, voice.

"O-Of course."

'I just hope Neptune is okay soon...' The oracle thought as she slowly brought the door to a close and went to create some drink for the three of them, using her powers. (Hey, an Oracle has to be able to sustain herself somehow, ne? ;P)

After Histoire shut the door and floated away, Plutia began to stroke Neptune's hair. "There there. Must be hard to always be nagged. Ne?"

Neptune felt her headache start to subside as her eyes opened naturally of their own accord. The moment she saw Plutia, she smiled. She was scared, because of what Plutia was normally like in this kind of situation, but...Also happy.

"You don't know the half of it Plutia... So, what's up? How can good ol' Nep help?" Neptune whispered to the lilac haired girl.

"Hmmm..." Plutia put a finger to her lip in thought then went back to stroking Neptune's hair. "I was thinking about something...Mind if I talk to you about...Something?"

Neptune blinked in confusion. "So, you want to talk about what you've been half thinking about?"

Plutia brought her face closer to Neptune's, making Neptune almost tense up, feeling Plutia's breath on her face.

Neptune felt in a different reality altogether as Plutia's face was so close to her. "I've been thinking about you Nep-chan..." Plutia's voice filled Neptune's entire world, almost vibrating the reality she had.

'What's happening to me?' Neptune thought to herself with worry. 'I can't be thinking about Plutia this way...I don't swing...That way...Do I?'

Plutia changed her tactic from stroking Neptune's hair to placing a hand on Neptune's cheek. "Neptune. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to visit my Dimension again...Maybe even a sleepover~?"

Neptune managed to squeak out the next few words. "Why not stay...Here...With me?"

Plutia's eyes widened for a second but then she smiled, making Neptune even more nervous and unsure of what she just said. Plutia lowered her head and slowly her mouth came into contact with Neptune's. The pair of CPU's making such an electrical contact that the entire Basilicom shook with an unknown force.

"I'd love too"

Neptune had her lips slightly parsed with her eyes half closed. She looked like she loved that kiss according to Plutia, so Plutia gave her another one.

[Meanwhile]

Histoire was making drinks when she felt a huge power surge rip through her like a knife through soft butter and she stopped moving. "My god...Not again!"

She had to find out who was doing this. But the power that was being generated from Neptune's room was increasing...Just WHAT was Plutia doing with Neptune in there!?

On second thought, Histoire floated away from the door, better not. She was sure she'd find out soon...

[Inside the room]

Plutia stood across the room from Neptune with the CPU of Hyperdimension Planeptune (Neptune) standing with her eyes wide at Plutia. "My first..."

Plutia half lowered her head. "Are you feeling okay Nep-chann? You weren't feeling well earlier...?"

Neptune nodded. "I'm okay now, thanks Plutia. I think I needed your power for a moment to recharge my batteries!"

Neptune noticed that Plutia started to fidget. "Hmmm? Got something on your mind Plutie?"

Plutia nodded. "Its about what I said, can I still stay over?"

Neptune nodded. "Yes."

"Eh~? Just like that?"

Neptune smiled. "Of course! If you ask, you get! That's my theory! You don't ask, you don't get! If you never ask, you never know!"

Plutia giggled. "Alright"

"Want to help me get the basilicom ready for Nepgear's return from her Summer Mechanical College?"

Plutia almost bounced up and smacked her head on the ceiling. "Yeah!"

Neptune sweatdropped. "Just don't hurt yourself..."

Plutia stopped and then looked at the window, then to Neptune again. "Can I hug you?"

Neptune smiled. "Of course!" She opened her arms out, but then almost immediately wished she hadn't - Plutia hugged her with a massive bear hug that almost toppled her to the floor. Giggling all the way.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Let me know what you think! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

* * *

Nepgear blinked as she saw the entire Basilicom had been changed to a lilac-coloured mixture that radiated power...Something that unnerved her as she approached it from where she had been previously.

'I just hope Onee-chan's okay...' She thought to herself as she stepped closer. As she stepped closer, however, there was a sickening overwhelming sense of power and a pulsating vibration sensation that echoed throughout Planeptune as a whole.

Nepgear stopped just outside the doors of Basilicom and held her head. "Owwww..." She whispered to herself more than anyone else. "That hurts..."

"Nepgear!"

Nepgear looked around as she heard her name being called. "Wha? Where's that voice coming from!?" She quivered to herself.

"Gear-Gear!~"

Nepgear froze at that point. There was only one other person who called her 'Gear' and it was most likely the same person who was causing all the power increase to the Basilicom and related areas.

"Up here!"

Nepgear turned her gaze skyward and almost immediately wished she hadn't; Plutia was floating in her Iris Heart form tilting her head back and forth to some music that was being blasted from a radio inside the Lounge. Standing (or rather hovering) near her was Neptune...But her sister looked far from normal;

Neptune was wearing black trainers with dull grey d-clips on either trainer. Jeans that reached to her ankles that were ripped 'fashion' jeans from the looks of it. They were dull blue, a grey and purple shirt with a leather jacket on her. Her hair was glittering various different colours with rainbow auras coming off of her trademark 'D-Clips'.

"What...The...Goodness..."

A hand was placed onto Nepgear's shoulder and the CPU candidate almost had a heart attack.

"Calm down Nepgear. It's just me, IF."

Nepgear took in a deep breath and looked to IF who looked fairly normal. "At least you haven't changed. Can you believe this IF?"

IF shook her head. "First I hear that Plutia wanted a sleepover with Nep...Then...This." She rose her hand up and down to emphysis the structure that was changing. "I think they are both changing everything...It won't be long before Plutia moves in at this rate"

Nepgear then looked panicked. "B-But what about Peashy? The responsiblities she has in Ultra-Dimension?"

"Ahhhh, there you are. Gear!~"

Nepgear froze again then looked to Iris Heart who had changed to Plutia, who had come to the ground level to her. "Nice to see you! Come on! We've been missing you!"

Nepgear bit her lower lip. "Mh!"

Plutia smiled. "Then come on then! OnWARD TO PARTY MODE!" She neigh on charged Nepgear and grabbed her hand, spinning one go, and racing into the Basilicom (Taking the poor confused Nepgear with her).

IF stood looking completely confused and maybe a bit stunned as she tried to piece together what Plutia had basically done in less then a day, which was in effect, turn the entire of Planeptune upside down.

"IF?"

IF blinked, had someone called her name just now? Or was that just her thinking too hard?

"IF-san!"

IF blinked and turned to the hovering oracle next to her. "Ah! H-Histoire! Sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you okay? What's going on up there?"

"Plutia's come to stay for a few days...Well, that's all I got out of her before Neptune threw me out..."

IF was in shock as her expression reflected this. "You? Got thrown out? That's awful!"

"I know!" (-.-;)

IF sighed as Histoire started to shake her head rapidly. "What am I going to do!? I can't just let Plutia take over the Basilicom like this! It's not...It's not right!"

IF placed a hand on Histoire's hand...Alright, on her head, which stopped the Oracle from moving or talking. "Calm down Histoire-sama. This isn't like you at all. Come on, we can work through this."

Histoire took in a few deep breathes even though IF's hand was basically patting her head, causing her to blush different shades of red. "Ok...Ok...Okay, it's not bad...It's not bad. It could be worse...It could be-"

A massive explosion made the pair jump (almost) out of their skins. Moreso Histoire then IF.

"What. In all Gamindustri, was that!?" Histoire looked panicked as the Basilicom tower started to change colour again, this time it looked like it was warping colours from one dimension to another...

"Abaababababababababababaa - Not again - Aabbaabababa!" Histoire started to vibrate as IF sighed.

"What is going on here? It's like everything's gone to pot...And on MY watch! How annoying..."

* * *

To Be Continued.

Chapter 3 on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Time for some explanations! Here we go! ;D

Warning: This story could get descriptive. I have warned you...Don't come crying to me if its too much xD

Crimson Chemistry

Chapter 3

* * *

Histoire and IF made it to a nearby building as Histoire looked to her caller - 'Mini Histoire'.

"I'm going to have to call you Mini-me..."

"That's fair, I was going to call you Big-me."

Histoire puffed her cheeks out. "I'm not FAT!"

"Fatter then me!"

IF put a hand between them...Well, the best she could anyway, seeing as Mini-Histoire was floating in her digital/almost see through form. "Now now. We should focus on the reason for this. There's a lot going on that I can't make sense of, can you tell us more Mini-Histoire?"

Mini Histy nodded. "I can say a few things; Plutia has come over to visit Neptune but she's got an alterior motive in mind...She wants to combine the Planeptune towers so she doesn't have to come back and forth all the time. That and she's combining her powers with Neptune's...From the power output - I'd say its getting too much!"

"Wouldn't Neptune have to agree to such a thing though?"

"Well, I don't suppose you have any better ideas!?" (TT_TT)

A massive earthquake-feeling eruption had Histoire/Mini-Histy and IF cover their ears as the vibration began to increase in pressure.

"Ugh, this IS NOT good!" IF shouted amidst the vibrations.

"That's the two mixing powers! They've got to be stopped!" 'Mini-Histy' managed to get out just before her communication began to go fuzzy.

Histoire groaned as she tried to keep the connection going. "H-How!?"

* * *

 **[Inside the Planeptune Tower...]**

Plutia, who had transformed into Iris Heart smiled at Neptune who was looking just a tad worn out. "Done already? I thought you were a heavy doer Nep-chan?"

Neptune tried to smile. "It's easy to say it when I'm not being smothered to death by-" She was cut off as her face met Iris' twin breasts in her face...Again.

"I'm sorry Nep-chan...Did you say something?" Iris Heart whispered as Neptune started to be smothered. Soon enough, however, she transformed and became Purple Heart - Seperating herself for a moment for air.

"Gah! My god that's harsh Plutie! Do you HAVE to do that?"

The Basilicom pulsated purple/red as a huge power surge rocked it.

Iris Heart chuckled. "I was only trying to be nice..."

Purple Heart thought about her next words, Iris WAS being nice (as compared to her other behaviour) so she let it slide...For now.

"I see...Well, how about we both go back to our normal forms and rest up for awhile? I can tell you're tired..."

Iris was about to argue but yawned. "Oh alright..." She then transformed back and Purple Heart did the same. "Still Neppy...I wanna change things for the better around you..." She yawned...Again.

Neptune nodded even though she hadn't noticed she was now naked...And so was Plutia. "I got it Plutie. But still, we need energy right?"

Knock. Knock.

Neptune looked to the door. "Mmmmm? Who's at my Nep door?"

"Onee-chan?" Came a whisper from the door, "Can I come in? I wanted to talk about what's been going on..."

Neptune looked down at herself and went red and shook her head. "No! Not yet! I just need to get something done, I won't be long Nep Junior! Please just don't open that door!" She raced over to Plutia and grabbed her hand and headed to the bathroom with her through a secret passageway in the room.

The door opened a crack but all Nepgear got was a look at both Plutia and Neptune's bare backs, leading the only logical conclusion to her head being...Let's just say...Not a 'pure' one.

Nepgear went bright red as she quickly shut the door. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean...Gah!" She burried her head in her hands as she tried to shake the images. Too many ideas in her poor head...

Poor Nepgear.

* * *

 **[With Neptune and Plutia]**

"Nep-chan...Where we goin?" Plutia yawned again as she looked at Neptune with a confused look on her face.

Neptune put a finger to her lip. "Sush. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you..."

Plutia's eyes lit up with a glint of amusement. "A suprise!? Yay!~"

Neptune sweatdropped. 'This isn't going to be an easy day...'

 **[With Nepgear...]**

* * *

Nepgear was nursing her temples as the images wouldn't leave her head. "So, that's what Plutia wanted Neptune for...But still! That's not...That's not right!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
